Obscurus alba
by Loufoca Riviera
Summary: Alice est une jeune femme de 20 ans qui possède d'étranges pouvoirs. Cela ne lui pose pas de problème jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de voyager en Angleterre…
1. Prologue

**_Salut les nifleurs, je poste le prologue de ma première fanfic, j'espère que ca vous plaira ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Obscurus alba_**

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

Alice ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes à peine après s'être endormie, enfin, du moins lui semblait-il. Son téléphone sonnait. Elle décrocha, la mort dans l'âme à l'idée de perdre la seule grasse matinée qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser dans la semaine.

" Allo ?

\- Allo, ma chérie ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va et toi ?

\- On dit « ça va **_Maman_** , et toi ? », me répondit la voix à travers le haut-parleur.

Alice soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de lui dire à quel point elle était ridicule à vouloir lui imposer sa règle de soi-disant politesse minimale. Elle se reprit alors en l'imitant, comme la parfaite fille que sa mère souhaitait avoir. Une fois la leçon sur le respect de ses parents terminée -ce qui semblait être une sorte de rituel pour la mère-, la conversation put continuer.

\- Tu viens toujours aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui maman, j'arrive vers 11h, as-tu besoin que je ramène quelque chose ?

\- Juste une baguette. A toute à l'heure ma chérie !"

La jeune femme raccrocha en soupirant longuement puis se leva à contrecœur. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se glissa dans la douche et fit couler l'eau chaude dans l'espoir que cette dernière la réveille plus en douceur que sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette entourée autour de son buste et une autre autour de son crâne, elle entreprit, devant un miroir, d'atteindre une partie de ses ailes avec le sèche-cheveux. Puis elle abandonna, comme toujours, laissant ses grandes plumes goutter sur le sol, et démêla puis sécha ses longs cheveux roux. Alice était assez grande, légèrement enrobée et ses yeux bleus, presque gris, lui donnaient un air rêveur. Une fois coiffées et sèches, ses boucles cuivre arrivaient quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses hanches. Son physique déjà peu commun se terminait par deux grandes ailes brunes, qui montaient jusqu'au sommet de son crâne avec les mêmes reflets cuivre que sa chevelure à laquelle s'ajoutaient quelques éclats dorés et descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Du moins, lorsqu'elle les gardait repliées contre elle.

Elle entreprit de s'habiller de manière plutôt banale : avec un jean et un T-Shirt légèrement décolleté. Cependant, au moment de passer son haut, elle se concentra sur le reflet de la masse plumeuse située dans son dos. Cette dernière se mit alors à rapetisser jusqu'à atteindre la largeur de ses épaules et la hauteur de son dos. Cette transformation apporta la sensation habituelle de froid et de picotement dans toute l'échine de la jeune femme, puis cela s'estompa. Elle se reconcentra et acheva la modification de son apparence en faisant disparaître les preuves de sa particularité. Elle termina de se préparer puis attrapa son sac à dos et le lança sur ses épaules pour camoufler la bosse et ainsi éviter tout contact éventuel. En effet, si ses ailes étaient invisibles, elles n'en restaient pas moins palpables. De ce fait, il valait mieux prendre trop de précautions que pas assez.

Son réveil sonna inutilement. Elle le désactiva, attrapa une pomme, ses clefs et sortit de chez elle pour affronter le monde extérieur.

* * *

 ** _(Bon ok elle va déjeuner chez sa mère avec sa famille… perso je prendrais un aller simple pour le mordor a la place, il paraît que c'est plus fun)_**

 ** _Bon voilà ^^_**

 ** _Je tiens à signaler que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfic et que j'ose la publier donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît :p_**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Salut les niffleurs! Voici le premier chapitre ^^**_

 _ **LyraGates : merci pour ta review, surtout que j'adore ta fanfic :p**_

 ** _Je m'excuse d'avance pour la mise en place assez longue, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vite faire le lien entre mon personnage et le monde d'Harry Potter ^^_**

 ** _Place au chapitre!_**

* * *

 _ **Obscurus alba**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : repas de famille**_

* * *

Alice se mit en chemin vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. La chaleur écrasante de fin de printemps était rendue supportable par le mistral, un vent frais du sud de la France. Malgré cela, la température avoisinait les 34 degrés à l'ombre. Quand elle vit le véhicule arriver au loin, elle se mit à courir pour ne pas le louper. Dans la précipitation, elle percuta de plein fouet un homme et, emportée par son élan, tomba. L'inconnu la rattrapa, l'empêchant de se blesser sur le bitume, plongeât son regard dans le sien et lui demanda si ça allait. Elle s'excusa rapidement, sentant la panique monter, couru quelques mètres, fit signe au conducteur et s'engouffra dans le véhicule.

Une fois dans le bus, elle mit ses écouteurs et lança sa playlist préférée. Alors que du _Imagine Dragon_ résonnait dans ses oreilles, Alice se remémora, pour se calmer, les courtes règles qu'elle s'était elle-même imposée pour éviter que la situation ne lui échappe :

\- Ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

\- Éviter tout contact physique ou visuel qui ne soient pas indispensables.

En effet, pour une raison inconnue, regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux rendait le contrôle de ses pouvoirs assez compliqué. Elle réussit à se calmer en calant sa respiration sur le rythme de la musique lente et petit a petit, elle put a nouveau se concentrer sur autre chose que son self-control.

Trente minutes plus tard, Alice attendait sur le quai de la gare routière que son beau-père vienne la chercher. Enfin, une voiture verte délavée s'arrêta devant elle. Elle ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'y assit :

« Bonjour Daniel, ça va ?

\- Bonjour Alice, ça va et toi ? Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Ça va, le voyage a été calme. On peut juste s'arrêter à la boulangerie ? Maman m'a demandé de ramener le pain. »

Daniel démarra et après un détour par le petit commerce du village, il s'engagea sur une petite route de campagne. La mère d'Alice vivait dans un petit mas provençal avec son deuxième mari, Daniel, ainsi qu'Alexandre et Arianne, le frère et la demi sœur d'Alice. Elle s'entendait bien avec eux, du moins, mieux depuis qu'ils ne vivaient plus sous le même toit.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la maison, une bonne odeur de légumes cuits flottait. Aussitôt, les vielles habitude reprirent leurs cours ; Alice reprit sa place habituelle dans la préparation du repas, à savoir la mise en place de la table à laquelle il fallait ajouter une multitude d'autres petites tâches du quotidien.

Tout se passait bien jusque-là. Cependant, au milieu du repas, Alice aborda le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait mis un pied dans la demeure.

« Maman, Daniel, je voulais vous prévenir que je vais faire un voyage en Angleterre cet été. C'est un voyage organisé par ma fac et qui a pour but de nous habituer au monde anglophone."

Alice faisait des études de LEA (Langue Etrangère Appliquée) spécialisées en anglais et rêvait de pouvoir devenir enseignante de français dans une grande université anglaise ou américaine.

« Combien de temps dure ce voyage ? Demanda sa mère en croisant les bras et en relevant un sourcil.

\- Et bien… C'est un voyage d'immersion dans un pays anglophone, alors le voyage dure 2 mois, du 28 juin au…

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas passer ton été à l'étranger et que l'on ne va pas te voir des vacances ? La coupa son beau-père en haussant le ton.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle nous dit, appuya sa mère. Et bien sûr, tu nous mets devant le fait accompli, je suppose que cela va te coûter toutes tes économies ? Tu étais censée passer ton permis et travailler ici pour ramasser les fruits !

\- Je peux retarder mon permis d'une année vu que de toute façon je n'aurai pas besoin d'une voiture avant un an ou deux. Et pour ce qui est des fruits, demandez à Alex ou Arianne de prendre ma place, tenta Alice. Après tout, ils sont assez grands pour toucher un peu d'argent de poche l'été maintenant, à leurs âges je le faisais déjà depuis longtemps.

\- Tu n'iras pas ! Je vais téléphoner à ta fac demain pour leur expliquer que pour finir tu n'as pas l'argent ni la maturité pour entreprendre un tel voyage ! Ils te rembourseront, tu passeras ton permis et tu feras la récolte de fruit comme prévu ! Conclut la mère de la jeune femme.

Alice respira un grand coup pour calmer ses nerfs. Il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne la partie ! Ce voyage, c'était son rêve ! Il était beaucoup trop important pour son avenir. À cause de ça, elle sentait ses ailes et ses pouvoirs s'agiter sous la colère. Non mais, pour qui sa mère la prenait ? Elle avait 20 ans et vivait seule depuis bientôt 2 ans !

\- Maman, tu ne vas pas appeler la fac et je vais faire ce voyage ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ta permission, je suis venue te mettre au courant de mes plans, reprit Alice calmement. Je vais aller en Angleterre pour m'habituer à vivre là-bas et faire le tour des universités anglaises. Je n'y vais pas pour faire la fête, boire ou me droguer ! J'y vais pour préparer mon avenir…

\- Tu feras ce que je te dirai de faire, jeune fille, je suis ta mère…

\- Je ferais ce qui me semble bon pour moi quoi que tu en penses, lâcha-t-elle un peu plus fort qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

\- Ne me répond pas ! Quand je te donne un ordre tu obéis et c'est tout !

Elles étaient maintenant levées et se foudroyaient du regard. C'était à celle qui baisserait les yeux la première. Mais aucune des deux ne voulait s'y résoudre et le duel se finit alors sur une claque retentissante.

C'en était trop pour Alice qui n'en menait déjà pas large. Une seconde plus tard à peine, dans un déchirement de tissus, ses ailes reprirent leur taille et couleur tandis qu'un véritable orage éclatait dans la petite cuisine. Un violent courant d'air renversa tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table et brisa chaque fenêtre de la maison. Les deux adultes ainsi que les deux enfants se mirent à hurler en même temps, tombant à la renverse d'effroi devant l'apparition d'…

\- UN MONSTRE ! Qu'as-tu fait de ma fille ? Qui êtes-vous ? Allez-vous-en ! Sortez de cette maison, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ! »

La mère hystérique s'égosillait en répétant ces mots tandis que le beau-père couvrait ses enfants avec son corps pour les protéger d'une éventuelle attaque.

Alice se fit violence pour se calmer puis s'approcha doucement, les mains en avant pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme, vers sa mère.

\- Maman c'est moi, désolée je me suis emportée, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Pour toute réponse, la femme attrapa un grand couteau sur le comptoir et le brandit devant elle. Son visage était ravagé par des larmes de terreur et de haine.

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère, tu n'es pas ma fille, tu… »

Alice, le cœur meurtri et las, balaya l'air d'un geste de la main et le couteau disparut en même temps que sa famille tombait dans un profond sommeil. Elle passa l'heure qui suivit à appliquer la deuxième liste de règles qu'elle s'était imposée :

Si jamais les règles pour éviter tout débordement échouent:

\- Endormir tout le monde avant qu'il n'y ait des blessés.

\- Réparer les éventuels dégâts matériels.

\- Tout remettre en place comme si l'incident n'avait pas eu lieu.

\- Effacer tout souvenir de l'incident de la mémoire des témoins.

Combien de fois avait-elle dû appliquer ces deuxièmes règles ? 123 fois. Enfin, 124 maintenant. Elle soupira, essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, rendit à nouveau ses ailes invisibles et petites, s'assit de nouveau à table et regarda sa famille qui dormait paisiblement, chacun assis à sa place respective. La dernière modification qu'elle apporta fut un sortilège qui permit à son t-shirt, en lambeaux de se réparer temporellement et de lui rendre une apparence présentable. Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié qui aurait pu témoigner des choses surnaturelles qui venaient d'arriver. Une fois sûre à cent pourcent, elle claqua des doigts et sa famille émergea avant de reprendre la conversation comme si de rien était, comme juste avant qu'Alice ne lance le sujet de son voyage.

La soirée se termina calmement et Alice repartit juste après le repas pour reprendre le bus à direction d'Aix. A peine avait-elle passé la porte qu'elle libéra à nouveau ses ailes, finissant de détruire le lambeau de tissu et le mirage qui le rendait présentable. Elle lâcha ses cheveux de feux, ouvrit toutes les fenêtres d'un regard pour créer un courant d'air avec la fraîcheur de la nuit, attrapa un coussin et s'assit sur son canapé, ses jambes repliées contre elle. Ses ailes vinrent l'entourer pour la consoler, pour la rassurer et la bercer de la douce chaleur réconfortante qu'elles diffusaient. Alors qu'elle pleurait en silence, une petite boule de poil couleur carotte vint se loger entre son buste et ses cuisses. Elle sourit en sentant son chat ronronner contre elle.

" Ginger, t'as passé une bonne journée toi ? »

Ledit Ginger miaula, comme pour lui répondre.

Alice s'amusa à embêter son chat en lui agitant des plumes et des mèches sous le museau. Cet animal avait le don de lui remonter le moral à chaque fois. Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, la petite boule de poil tout contre le ventre de la jeune femme, entourés des ailes brunes ondoyant dans les courants d'air.

* * *

 _ **Voila ! Premier chapitre terminé!**_

 _ **Je vous avais dit que le Mordor était plus fun que les repas de famille chez Alice ^^.**_

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu et si c'est le cas, laissez-moi une review pour me le dire ou même pour me donner votre avis._**

 _ **bisous les niffleurs 3**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Salut les niffleurs, j'espère que vous allez bien ^^**_

 _ **je poste (enfin) le chapitre 2, j'ai un peu galéré a trouver quelqu'un pour corriger mes fautes qui font saigner les yeux et il y en a surement encore donc désolée d'avance :p**_

 _ **sinon merci Ayumi Fubuki pour ta review ça fait super plaisir et venant de la part d'un véritable niffleur encore plus ^^**_

 _ **bon assez de blabla, place au chapitre :)**_

* * *

 **Obscurus alba**

 **Chapitre 2: journée entre fille**

* * *

Alice se réveilla vers 10h30. Les vacances d'été avaient débuté pour les étudiants, mais elle avait rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie et encore une fois, elle allait être en retard. Ce fut Ginger qui la réveilla en rallant contre sa maîtresse qui avait laissé sa gamelle se vider. Elle pesta contre son téléphone qui s'était mis en silencieux, pour une raison obscure, et en un temps record pris sa douche. A peine fut-elle enveloppée dans sa serviette de bain que l'interphone sonna. Elle déverrouilla la porte du hall sans même prendre le temps de vérifier qui était dehors. Elle prit un jean et un t-shirt au hasard, s'assura que ses ailes n'était pas visible, puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée, totalement échevelée.

« Hey ! Charlotte !

-Alice ! »

Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Charlotte était l'une des rares personne qu'Alice n'avait pas peur d'approcher. Son amie lui lança une pichenette dans l'oreille.

« T'es en retard comme d'habitude. On était censé se retrouver il y a 20 minutes à ton arrêt de bus…

-Oui je sais, dit Alice en prenant un air coupable sans le ressentir le moins du monde.

-Salut boule de poil, ça va ? Alice ! tu ne nourris donc jamais ce pauvre chat ? il est affamé ! s'offusqua la jeune femme en s'activant pour remplir la gamelle de l'animal qui se frottait contre ses jambes. »

Alice expédia cette accusation d'un mouvement de la main et disparu pour dompter sa chevelure de feu. Par le biais du miroir, elle voyait Charlotte s'occuper du chat. Aussi brune qu'Alice était rousse, la jeune femme était assez grande et mince. Même si elle avait deux ans de plus, elles s'entendaient à la perfection. Ses yeux marron foncé et ses lunettes rectangulaires lui donnait un air tantôt sévère et intelligent, tantôt attachant et irrésistible. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Charlotte avait été là pour elle, elle n'avait pas un souvenir avec elle qu'elle ne chérissait pas. Elle était son âme sœur, sa jumelle, son amie et la seule personne à qui elle envisageait de révéler un jour son lourd secret.

« Hé ho ! on arrête de rêvasser, je sais que je suis canon et que c'est dur de détourner le regard de ma personne mais on a une séance de ciné dans 15 minute, se moqua gentiment la brune. »

Alice lui répondit en lui tirant la langue, comme la gamine qu'elle était et son alter ego lui rendit une grimace. Elles éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'elles sortaient de l'appartement. Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent à leur café préféré pour emporter de quoi manger et filèrent à leur séance de cinéma.

Lorsque le film fut fini, elles allèrent s'installer à une terrasse et échangèrent plusieurs potins bien croustillants, puis passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter du fameux voyage en Angleterre. Charlotte s'y rendait aussi, mais pour différentes raisons. En effet, elle avait réussi à trouver un stage rémunéré dans un laboratoire de recherche qui coïncidait avec ses études de biologie et profitait juste du voyage de groupe pour payer moins cher.

« Tu en as parlé à tes parents ? demanda Charlotte a brûle-pourpoint après qu'Alice ait esquivée une question de plus.

-Non … ils ne veulent pas en entendre parler…

-Mais il va bien falloir que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains et que tu t'imposes !

\- J'ai déjà essayer de leur en parler trois fois ! et à chaque fois c'est comme si je n'avais jamais abordé le sujet, se plaignit Alice, tout en sachant que c'était entièrement sa faute si aucun membre de sa famille ne pouvait se rappeler de ces discussions. »

Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle s'acharnait à trouver un moyen de leur dire. Elle n'avait jamais autant perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs durant ces quatre dernières années. C'est sûr qu'elle était loin de la crise quotidienne lors de sa treizième année. Cependant, trois fois en trois mois c'était inquiétant. Parmi ces trois fois, elle avait dû ressouder l'os du bras de sa mère qui avait tenté de la frapper et effacer deux fois la mémoire de sa petite sœur qui la regardait choquée quand elle les eut réveillés après sa deuxième crise.

« Youhou, il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? l'interpella son amie. Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, si, c'est juste que la situation actuelle me perturbe un peu, voilà tout.

\- Tu sais, je peux parler à tes parents si tu veux pour ton problème.

\- Mon problème, quel problème ? »

Alice senti la crise d'angoisse monter, Charlotte avait-elle finit par découvrir ce qu'elle était ? Il ne fallait pas, elle n'était pas prête !

« Bah ton problème avec le voyage banane !

\- Ah oui, ce problème, non ne t'inquiètes pas je les préviendrais le jour-même, répondit la jeune rousse en soupirant intérieurement de soulagement.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? tu es toute pâle !

-J'ai toujours été pâle »

Et pour finir de convaincre son amie qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, elle lui vola un bout de son muffin tandis que la brune répliquait en lui dérobant le sien. La soirée se déroulât chez Alice où les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent un film qu'elles connaissaient par cœur mais qu'elles adoraient critiquer.

Lorsque Charlotte s'en allât, Alice ouvrit en grand les fenêtre, se mit torse nu et laissa ses ailes se déployer. Elle attrapa une valise vide et commença à trier les vêtements qu'elle emporterai ou laisserai, le tout en écoutant _highway to Hell_ et autres chansons que sa mère désapprouvait surement mais dont elle raffolait. Lorsqu'elle eut suffisamment avancé à son goût, elle s'allongeât.

« Puisqu'ils ne veulent rien entendre, je ne les préviendrais le 28 même juste avant de prendre l'avion. Il faut qu'ils apprennent à me laisser voler de mes propres ailes »

* * *

 ** _Voila! Ce chapitre est assez court et tranquille. ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain. ^^_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas a me laisser des review si vous avez des questions ou des critiques. à bientôt les niffleurs ! :p_**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut les nifleurs! comments allez-vous? Enfin le nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir poster avant mais j'ai légèrement galérée a trouver un beta pour préserver vos yeux de mes fautes d'orthographe ^^**

 **Sinon merci pour vos review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^^**

 **je vais pas m'étaler plus que ça, bonne lecture :p**

* * *

 **Obscurus Alba**

 **Chapitre 3: Le départ**

* * *

Enfin le grand jour est arrivé !

Alice ne tenait plus en place. Son avion partait en début d'après-midi, mais la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu n'avait pas pu dormir plus longtemps. Elle jeta un regard à son écran de téléphone : 5h30.

« Mieux vaut se lever trop tôt que trop tard, se dit-elle pour elle-même. »

Elle sauta hors de son lit et traîna dans son bain 30 minutes avant de se décider à sortir. Ginger, lui, regardait d'un œil endormi sa maîtresse avec incompréhension. Jamais son humaine ne s'était comporté comme ça ! D'habitude il lui fallait au moins trois léchouilles, une bonne dizaine de mordillements d'oreille et un concert de miaulements pour qu'elle daigne bouger le petit doigt. Le chat s'étira longuement et se dit qu'il valait mieux profiter de ça pour avoir son repas en avance.

Alice pris soin de verser la pâtée loin du regard de l'animal pour y glisser les calmants qu'elle avait acheté. C'était la première fois que Ginger prenait l'avion et elle ne savait pas encore comment ce dernier allait réagir. Une fois qu'elle eut mis la dose recommandée, elle posa la gamelle sur le sol et allât se changer pendant que le chat, au même reflet de cuivre que sa maîtresse gobait tout son repas d'un coup.

A 8h30 Alice avait déjà revérifié sa valise huit fois, changé de tenue trois fois, avait ajouté une bonne dizaine de romans dans sa valise, et activé vingt alarmes à deux minutes d'intervalle pour ne pas louper le rendez-vous avec son amie et le reste du groupe. La jeune femme décida d'appeler Charlotte pour savoir où elle en était. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, une voix endormie lui répondit :

« Allo ?

\- Salut Cha ! C'était pour être sûre que tu sois réveillée, et aussi savoir si tu voulais que je vienne te prendre chez toi avant le rendez-vous.

-Ton appart est sur mon chemin je passerais une demi-heure avant si tu veux.

\- Cool, du coup tu viens vers 13h ? Ou alors…

\- Mais il n'est même pas 9h ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Y a le feu chez toi ?

\- Non je n'arrive juste pas à dormir, j'ai trop hâte pas toi ?

\- Tu me fatigue… »

Et avant qu'Alice ne réplique, la jeune brune avait déjà raccroché et s'était rendormie. La matinée passa de manière atrocement lente et Alice se transforma peu à peu en pelote de nerf. Pour s'occuper, elle attrapa sa guitare et commença à gratter quelques accords, puis se décida à sortir le sac de voyage de son chat. A peine Ginger le vit qu'il se mit à feuler. Le pauvre détestait ce sac car pour lui il ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : vétérinaire ! Donc piqûre, antibiotique et autre traitement affreusement désagréable.

« Ginger, ne commence pas, on ne va pas chez le vétérinaire, promis ! On part en vacances, tu vas voir ça va aller ! »

Pour toute réponse le chat s'enfuit sous le canapé et menaça d'une patte griffue Alice dès qu'elle fit signe de vouloir l'approcher. Elle eut beau tenter les croquettes, sa pâtée préférée, ses friandises, rien n'y fit. En dernier recours, elle leva le bras vers le canapé qui s'envola. Surpris que sa cachette le trahisse, Ginger fila sous un autre meuble et bientôt tout les meubles de l'appartement étaient en lévitation tandis que le chat désemparé cherchait du regard un endroit ou se terrer. Alice s'approcha et tenta à nouveau de l'attraper, en vain. L'animal se mit à courir en rond dans l'appartement et Alice, gênée par la concentration nécessaire pour maintenir tout son mobilier en l'air, n'arrivait pas à le rattraper.

Son téléphone sonna et elle remit à plus tard la capture du fauve.

« Allo ?

\- bonjour ma fille !

-Ah maman, comment vas-tu ? »

Tandis que sa mère lui racontait sa vie en long et en large, la jeune femme entrepris de remettre en état son appartement.

« Sinon tu passes quand ? Ça fait deux semaines que l'on ne t'a pas vue, lui reprocha sa mère. Tu avais l'air bizarre, comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Tu veux en parler ? »

De surprise, Alice laissa tomber le dernier meuble plus brusquement : sa mère s'intéressait à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ? Que lui répondre ? « À part le fait que tu m'ais traitée de monstre et faillit me poignarder ? Non je ne vois pas ! »

« Eu … non, non, je pense que j'étais juste fatiguée »

Alice prétexta un double appel urgent pour raccrocher le plus vite possible. Elle s'assit sur son canapé et soupira. Vivement le voyage pour s'éloigner quelques temps de cette vie trop compliquée. Sa boule de poils préférée vint se frotter contre elle puis alla s'assoir à distance respectable de sa maîtresse au cas où cette dernière voulait encore l'enfermer dans son panier de transport.

L'ivresse du départ était retombée et Alice s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Ce fut vers 12h45 qu'elle émergeât à nouveau. Charlotte arrivait à 13h et Ginger n'était toujours pas dans sa cage !

Elle s'approcha doucement de l'animal qui s'était aussi assoupi et le souleva. Il se laissa faire et Alice cru que les calmants avaient enfin fait effet. Seulement, juste quand elle se félicitait de cet achat, Ginger se dégagea de son emprise et couru se percher au-dessus des placards de la cuisine. Au même moment, Charlotte sonna à l'interphone. Sans réfléchir, elle lança un mirage sur le sac de voyage et allât ouvrir le temp qu'il fasse effet. Elle appuya sur le bouton qui déverrouillait le hall et se retourna. A la place du sac se trouvait une sorte de couffin avec des coussins à l'air moelleux où reposait un pot d'herbe à chat et une gamelle pleine de sardines fraiches. Le temps pour la brune de monter les trois étages de l'immeuble, Ginger s'était déjà précipité dans le piège tendu par la jeune femme aux cheveux cuivrés. La sonnette retentit. Alice fit disparaitre le mirage et ses ailes, non sans un miaulement indigné du chat et ouvrit à son amie.

« Je suis prête ! J'ai enfin réussi à coffrer le fauve.

\- Hahaha, tu es toute échevelée et en sueur, tu as du vachement galérer, se moqua ouvertement Charlotte. Tu ne ressembles plus à rien, continua la brune en explosant de rire.

\- Et ça se dit amie, fit semblant de se vexer la rousse. »

Elle attrapa sa valise à roulette, calla le sac de Ginger dessus puis mit son sac à dos avant de prendre ses clefs et verrouiller la porte de son appartement. Très vite les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous non loin de leur fac. Sur place les attendaient déjà un petit groupe d'étudiants, chacun avec ses bagages. Alice posa les siens sur la pile déjà présente, tout en gardant avec elle le sac contenant son chat et allât saluer ses amis qui partaient avec elles ou étaient simplement venus leur dire au revoir. Le bus arriva quelques minutes plus tard et les élèves montèrent dedans après avoir déposé leurs bagages dans la soute. Alice prit place vers le milieu du bus et posa le sac de voyage de son chat à côté de la fenêtre pour que l'animal puisse voir le paysage, afin d'éviter qu'il soit malade. Juste à côté d'elle, après l'allée, Charlotte s'était assise avec Cassandra, une fille aussi folle qu'elle qui était aussi son amie. Le bus démarra et chloé regarda sa fac s'éloigner, puis sa ville. Elle eu un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne revoir sa famille que dans deux mois. Elle avait beau être étrange et fermée d'esprit, ça restait sa famille et elle les aimait. Le voyage se déroulait en plusieurs étapes. Tout d'abord le bus devait les conduire à l'aéroport de Marseille, puis de là, le groupe d'étudiants prendrait l'avion vers Londres, puis enfin un autre bus les amènerait à la pension où ils passeraient leur été. L'heure de bus qui suivit se passa dans la bonne humeur et l'hystérie générale. La plupart des jeunes ignoraient le conducteur qui râlait lorsqu'ils se levaient pour parler à leurs camarades. Une fois arrivée à l'aéroport, la joyeuse bande prit ses bagages et se dirigeât vers la zone d'embarquement. Ils avaient 2 heures avant leur avion, chacun sortit de quoi s'occuper.

Alice sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Une photo de sa mère apparu, une demande d'appel en facecam. Elle respira profondément et décrocha. La vidéo se lançât sur sa mère qui visiblement était entrain de cuisiner.

« Salut maman, comment vas-tu ?

-Coucou ma chérie, tu passes cet après-midi ? J'ai fait un gâteau pour le goûter.

-Non maman, désolée, je ne passerais pas. Je suis à l'aéroport pour prendre mon avion. Je pars en voyage scolaire pendant deux mois afin d'améliorer mon anglais et de trouver peut-être un futur travail. Je t'en ai parlé tu te rappelles ? »

La réponse était évidemment non, mais Alice tenta quand même de la faire culpabiliser d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'aussi énorme. Sa mère piétina ses espoirs avec la phrase suivante.

« Comment ça à l'aéroport ? Comment ça tu pars pendant deux mois ? Nous n'avons jamais eu de discussion à ce sujet jeune fille ! Il est hors de question que tu quitte le pays, tu m'entends ? ET tu l'a payé avec tes économies ce voyage, c'est ça ? Comment jeter l'argent par les fenêtres, je te jure... Où es-tu ? Je viens te chercher. Tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure jeune fille quand on ser… »

Alice raccrocha. La plupart des élèves de sa classe la regardait avec compassion. Ils étaient pour la plupart au courant de la relation assez conflictuelle qu'elle avait avec sa mère et s'ils l'ignoraient, sa mère avait crié assez fort pour que maintenant l'entièreté de l'aéroport soit au courant. Au bord des larmes, Alice prétexta vouloir aller aux toilettes et s'éclipsa. Charlotte et Cassandra la suivirent, laissant leurs bagages au soin du groupe. La jeune femme se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Deux mois loin de tout ça lui ferait du bien. Ses amies lui posèrent chacune une main sur ses épaules, ne sachant que dire. Elle leurs sourit, essuya la larme solitaire qui lui avait échappé et elles retournèrent avec le reste des étudiants.

Une mélodie de quelques notes s'échappa des hautparleurs :

« Votre attention s'il vous plait, les passagers du vol 6578 à destination de Londres sont priés de venir enregistrer leurs bagages. »

Les trois jeunes femmes se sourirent. Leurs aventures étaient sur le points de commencer.

* * *

V **oila, j'espère que ça vous a plus, hésitez pas a me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis, je suis ouverte a toute critique ^^**

 **sinon merci a Lyra Gates pour sa précédente review, évite juste de me voler le chat, ce serait gênant pour la suite ^^**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut les niffleurs ^^**

 **nouveau chapitre, celui la est un peu moins long mais je l'ai poster assez vite parce que ce passage me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. bonne lecture :p**

* * *

 **Obscurus Alba:**

 **Chapitre 4: Moldu?**

* * *

Alice se dirigeât vers l'enregistrement des bagages, suivant le groupe d'étudiants. Elle attendit son tour et déposa sa valise, puis le panier de son chat. Elle montra les papiers nécessaires au transport de l'animal mais demanda à l'hôtesse de lui laisser juste quelques secondes, sentant Ginger nerveux. Elle tourna la caisse de façon à pourvoir plonger son regard dans le sien, puis effleura la conscience de l'animal avec sa sienne, lui communiquant son calme. Ginger se mit à ronronner et elle le laissa partir pour la soute, plus sereine. Elle se dirigeât vers le « check-in » avec son sac à dos modifié sur le dos. Elle savait qu'elle devrait l'enlever, mais l'avoir avec elle la rassurait. Elle se mit dans la file, entourée de ses amis.

« Ça va être la première fois que je prends l'avion, disait un garçon.

-Moi je suis déjà allé en Espagne en avion, un autre.

-Ce sera la troisième fois que je vais en Angleterre, se vanta Charlotte.

-J'adore passer le « check-in », imaginer que derrière la plaque on me voit en squelette m'éclate, dit une voix devant elle. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Alice senti son estomac devenir aussi lourd que du plomb. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Ses os allaient être visibles ! Les os de ses bras, de ses jambes, mais aussi et surtout, les os qui sortaient de ses omoplates, des os qui ne sont pas censé se trouver là chez un être humain normal. Comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer qu'elle avait des os là où il n'y avait rien ? Comment expliquer qu'elle ait des os semblables à ceux d'un oiseau s'enfuyant de son dos ?

La panique monta en elle, lui enserrant la taille, devenant douloureuse. Pire, elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même et elle commençait à redouter une crise. Alice s'ordonna intérieurement de se calmer mais cela n'eut aucun effet et elle sentit sa magie faire pression sur la peau de ses ailes, sous ses plumes, pour qu'elles reprennent leurs tailles et déchainent ses pouvoirs. Sa respiration dût se faire plus saccadée tandis qu'elle luttait, car Charlotte et Cassandra s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Alice tout vas bien ? »

Elle regarda Cassandra. Ses cheveux blond foncé presque bruns et ses yeux bleus, elle la fixait, la fixait avec inquiétude, et semblait tendue. Quelque chose l'étonna sur le moment, elle eut l'impression étrange que son amie jouait l'ignorante pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Cette idée lui traversa l'esprit quelques millisecondes puis s'en allât comme si elle avait de nouveau la Cassandra qu'elle connaissait sous les yeux. Elle sentit que la pression sur son dos disparaissait, comme si son énergie s'était soudain calmée. Elle se dit que le contact de ses amies l'avait aidée.

« Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste une petite crise de panique, je n'ai jamais pris l'avion.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est amusant tu verras, la rassure Charlotte. »

Cassandra continuait de la fixer. « Sans doute l'ai-je inquiété avec mes excuses » pensa Alice. La file avançait assez vite et la jeune femme rousse était toujours anxieuse. En dernier recours elle aurait recours à ses pouvoirs, mais elle préférait l'éviter. Elle posa son sac à dos dans le bac sur le tapis roulant, puis ses chaussures, enleva tous ses bijoux et avança dans le portique. Cassandra l'attendait de l'autre côté avec Charlotte. Au moment où Alice passa, elle se concentra sur son charme et pria pour qu'il affecte la machine. Au même moment Cassandra s'étouffa en buvant « Confundo.. cof ! cof ! cof ! ».

Le portique ne sonna pas et le gardien sembla perdu pendant un moment, puis continua sa vérification comme si de rien n'était. Alice alla retrouver ses amies et tapa gentiment dans le dos de son amie qui continuait de tousser. Alice était enchantée d'être passée sans encombre au point qu'elle oublia presque de récupérer ses chaussures. Elle se dirigea vers le Duty free pour passer le temps (après s'être rechaussée) et faire redescendre la pression. Cependant, Cassandra ne la lâchait quasiment pas du regard et elle avait beau lui assurer que sa crise de panique était passée, cela ne changeait rien à son drôle de comportement. Charlotte, elle, semblait avoir oublié cet incident et discutait gaiement de chaque chose qu'elle voyait. Lorsque l'heure de l'embarquement fut venue, les jeunes femmes rejoignirent la passerelle prévue à cet effet et s'installèrent dans l'avion à direction de Londres. Le vol fut assez court et se déroula dans la bonne ambiance. Alice était assise entre Cassandra et un jeune homme de sa promo à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé. Elle trouvait que cela était très bien ainsi et ne fit rien pour que cela change, passant de la lecture de son roman aux discutions avec son amie qui continuait de la surveiller.

1h30 plus tard, l'avion se posa enfin sur le sol anglais et une voix dans le haut-parleur leur souhaita la bienvenue. Alice se sentait enfin libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait et sentait son avenir lui tendre les bras. Elle était hors d'atteinte de sa famille et n'avait qu'une hâte : aller chercher son chat et partir à l'aventure !

Elle sortit de l'avion et se dirigeât vers le tapis du retrait des bagages, puis vers l'endroit où les propriétaires des animaux devaient les récupérer. Ginger miaula de contentement de retrouver sa maîtresse. Alice le caressa à travers le voile du panier et alla vers la sortie de la zone internationale.

* * *

 **Pour des raisons évidentes de compréhension, les passages suivants ne seront pas écrits en anglais, mais traduits en français, malgré le fait que l'action se passe en Angleterre, bisous les niffleurs !**

* * *

« Mademoiselle, veillez me suivre s'il vous plait, vous avez été sélectionnée pour un contrôle aléatoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne vous prendra pas bien longtemps. »

Alice lança un regard inquiet à ses amies et au reste de la classe. Le professeur lui sourit et lui fit signe de suivre les agents. Elle obéit donc aux deux vigiles, la mort dans l'âme.

« Pouvez-vous me montrer votre passeport s'il vous plait ? »

Alice fouilla dans son sac frénétiquement et tendit à l'homme qui s'était exprimé, son passeport.

« Vous êtes française, dans ce cas, bienvenue en Angleterre. Votre passeport me semble en règle, parfait. Puis-je vois votre véritable passeport maintenant ?

\- Eu… je-je viens de v-vous le donner monsieur, bredouilla Alice.

\- Non, vous m'avez passé votre passeport moldu, puis-je voir l'autre pour vérifier si vous êtes en règle ?

\- L'autre ? Mais… »

Alice nageait en plein délire, elle n'avait qu'un passeport ! Et puis, que signifiait le mot « moldu » ? Elle n'était pas parfaitement bilingue, elle devait mal avoir entendu ou peut-être était-ce un mot trop technique pour qu'elle le connaisse… Ou alors c'était une blague que les agents de sécurité lui faisaient et ils allaient exploser de rire devant sa tête ahurie, lui redonner son passeport et lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Elle ne voyait que ça.

« Mais quoi ? Ah je sais, l'agent de gauche se frappe la main sur le front. Moldue chez vous se dit non magique, non ? Eh bien, je vous demande votre passeport magique, votre passeport de sorcière.

\- Mon passeport de sorcière ? »

Ce coup-ci, elle était totalement perdue. Soit les hommes d'en face étaient totalement sérieux, soit ils méritaient un oscar pour le meilleur jeu d'acteur. Ce fut Cassandra qui la sauva.

« Messieurs, désolé de vous déranger, je suis son amie et je pense qu'elle n'a pas de passeport magique. »

Tandis qu'elle leurs parlait, elle sortit une sorte de livret avec un grand P.M. (Passeport Magique) sur le dessus qui s'entrecroisait. L'un des deux hommes pris le document pour le contrôler tandis que le deuxième écoutait attentivement la jeune blonde.

« Je connais cette jeune femme depuis maintenant 3 ans, et je n'ai jamais soupçonné une seconde qu'elle puisse posséder des pouvoirs jusqu'à un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle le cachait jusqu'à présent et je pense qu'elle ignore elle-même ce qu'elle est et à quel monde elle appartient. »

Alice ne comprenait pas ce que Cassandra racontait aux agents ni pourquoi ce dernier semblait stupéfait. Elle savait à quel monde elle appartenait, puisqu'ils vivaient tous dans le même monde !

« Vous être en train de me dire que cette jeune femme n'est jamais allée à l'école ?

\- Exactement, Jamais, elle ne sait rien sur rien…

-Hey ! Je suis là, s'offensa Alice, et je suis allée à l'école comme tout le monde, sinon comment aurais-je pu continuer mes études ? J'ai mon bac et ma License, tout comme toi !

\- Le bac ? La licence ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Alice fut déstabilisée de la question de l'agent.

« Un diplôme comme les ASPIC pour vous, mais pour les moldus.

\- Moldus ? ASPIC ? Demanda Alice à son amie qui reprenait le mot étrange.

\- Les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques et ASPIC un diplôme que tu obtiens à la fin de tes études en grande bretagne, lui répondit la blonde du tac au tac comme si c'était évident.

\- Parce qu'il y a d'autres personnes avec des pouvoirs ? »

Ce coup-ci ce fut aux agents de paraître surpris. Ainsi c'était vrai, cette jeune femme semblait tout ignorer de leur monde, Pourtant leurs capteurs de magie s'étaient affolés lorsqu'elle était passée, là où il avait bipé normalement quand Cassandra avait été détectée.

« Pouvez-vous nous suivre, toutes les deux s'il vous plait ? »

Alice allait refuser, pensant aux autres élèves qui les attendaient, mais les agents les embarquaient déjà vers le bureau de sécurité le plus proche.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'Alice vit son groupe d'amis, seule Cassandra la suivit.

* * *

 **Voila, j'éspère que ça vous à plus, encore une fois, les reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça me permet de savoir si vous voyez des incohérence ou autre chose. A la prochaine les niffleurs 3**

 **Ayumi Fubuki: merci pour ta reviews, j'ai vraiment penser a faire débarquer la mère et la faire poursuivre Alice, mais je me suis dit que d'en l'aéroport ce serait problématique :p**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Salut les niffleurs! oui je suis en vie, dommage n'est-ce pas? :p**

 **Pour me faire pardonner de ma looonnngue absence, je vous est écrit un chapitre plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! (et que vous ne me taperais aps trop fort pour les 3 mois sans publication )**

 ** _Bon j'arrête de vous embêter! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _Obscurus Alba_**

 **Chapitre 5: Chat va?**

* * *

Alice suivit les deux agents de sécurité, impuissante et totalement perdue. Elle se retourna pour tenter d'apercevoir ses amis, mais la foule les cachait, ou alors ils étaient partis sans elles. Un étrange sentiment d'avoir été abandonnée combattait sa raison qui lui disait que Charlotte n'aurait pas pu partir sans savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle lança un regard de côté à Cassandra, se sentant étrangement seule malgré la présence de son amie. Elle serra le panier où se trouvait son chat contre elle et raffermit la prise sur la poignée de sa valise, comme si elle s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. Les deux agents de sécurité firent entrer les deux jeunes femmes dans un bureau assez grand contenant des chaises, une table et une petite cuisine.

« Attendez ici, s'il vous plait, il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un de qualifié pour… la situation actuelle, leurs dit le premier homme.

-Vous souhaitez manger ou boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci, répondit Alice, s'asseyant sur le bout de la chaise la plus proche de la porte.

\- Si vous avez une de vos fameuses bière-au-beurre, je ne dis pas non. »

Alice ne demanda même pas ce que c'était, abandonnant l'idée de comprendre un traitre mot de cette vaste blague. Le vigile ramena une bouteille à Cassandra et tendit tout de même un verre d'eau à la jeune rousse avant de partir « envoyer un hiboux ».

Peu après, Ginger se mit à miauler, mécontent d'être resté si longtemps enfermé. Alice tenta de le calmer et de le caresser à travers l'ouverture, mais le chat, loin de se calmer tenta de s'échapper. Alice allait demander si elle pouvait le laisser sortir quelques instants quand un grand raffut se fit entendre au loin. On entendait des cris, des bruits de course puis enfin un grand éclair de lumière blanc explosa un peu plus loin. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le même vigile qui avait amené Alice et Cassandra. Il trainait un jeune homme d'une raideur inhumaine et le posa contre le mur… oui il le pose !

« Encore un magizoologiste qui refuse qu'on contrôle ses créatures ! C'est le troisième depuis le début de l'année, j'aimerai que le ministère face quelque chose.

-Tu l'a pétrifié ?

-J'étais obligé, il lançait un accio sur sa valise et s'est mis à courir comme si Tu-Sais-Qui le poursuivait ! »

Alice détourna son attention de la discussion entre les deux agents de sécurité pour la porter vers son amie qui sirotait lentement sa boisson.

« Cassandra …. Vu qu'on va attendre un moment, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Ouais vas-y.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? On est où ? Qui sont ces gens ? Pourquoi celui-là semble raide mort ? C'est quoi cette histoire de pouvoir magique, de sorcière ou je ne sais quoi ?

-T'avais dit une question, lui répondit Cassandra le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Alice poussa un grognement d'exaspération. Décidément son amie n'allait pas l'aider à avoir des réponses et elle devrait attendre. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. L'autre jeune femme dût remarquer son désespoir car elle posa une main sur son épaule. Alice releva le regard et croisa les yeux vitreux de l'homme posé contre le mur. Il était assez grand et mince. Ses cheveux noirs, en bataille retombait devant ses yeux marrons.

« Dis-moi juste que ce gars n'est pas mort, lâcha Alice

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi il le serait ? Il est juste pétrifié »

Nouveau soupir de la rouquine.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension avec des gens qui utilisent des mots sans queue ni tête.

Tandis que Cassandra tentait d'apaiser son amie, le jeune homme-statue remua une phalange, puis son œil tourna dans son orbite. A chaque seconde qui passait il retrouvait l'usage de son corps, muscle par muscle, tout en prenant garde de ne pas attirer l'attention en bougeant trop. L'étranger eu vite fait d'être totalement libéré du sort lancé par le vigile. Il observa la pièce, toujours lentement pour ne pas être remarqué, afin de déterminer le meilleur moyen de sortir d'ici.

Tout d'abord il y avait ces jeunes filles, assises dans un coin, qui parlaient. En face, un vigile qui mangeait une part de tarte à la mélasse, lui tournant le dos. Le deuxième était parti voir si le hibou revenait, après tout le ministère de la magie n'était pas très loin. S'il arrivait à attraper sa baguette et sa valise, il pourrait être hors de cette pièce avant que l'effet de surprise ne s'estompe.

Il compta jusqu'à dix puis se mit en mouvement. Il fonça sur le vigile, attrapa son bagage posé sur le bureau, ainsi que les deux baguettes à côté… qui lui échappèrent des mains et roulèrent jusqu'aux pieds des deux jeunes femmes. S'en suivit une course poursuite folle dans le bureau ou les deux hommes se couraient après autour de la table. Cassandra et Alice les regardaient, médusées, tourner en rond. Au bout d'une minute entière de ce cirque, le deuxième agent entra dans la pièce, laissa tomber la lettre qu'il tenait et se mit au milieu du chemin. Dans une dernière tentative, le fugitif tenta une esquive, trébucha et lâcha son bagage qui s'ouvrit. Ne retrouvant pas son équilibre, le jeune homme s'accrocha à la personne la plus proche et tomba dans la valise.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Alice se senti tomber en avant, tirée par la main agrippée à son bras. Elle senti le choc de son corps contre le sol et le jeune homme en même temps qu'elle perçu une odeur de terre humide et de fleurs.

"Il est descendu là dedans !"

Des voix étouffées leurs parvenaient du plafond fait en tissu. La jeune femme se releva rapidement et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Elle trébucha à nouveau sur ce qui ressemblait à une racine d'arbre. L'étranger s'était remis debout et regardait avec appréhension une sorte d'escalier qui montait vers nul part. Il semblait ignorer la présence d'Alice et jurait tout bas avec des expressions qui perdirent un peu plus la française, telles que "nom d'une gargouille !" ou "par Merlin…"

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et bientôt une dizaine d'agents de sécurité envahirent la pièce étrange dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

"Alexander Levski, rendez-vous ou nous seront obligés de vous amener en garde à vue dans le département du contrôle et régularisation des créatures magiques."

Ledit Alexander grogna pour la forme et s'avança les mains en l'air.

"Je suis tombé, je ne voulais pas atterrir ici et risquer que vous blessiez mes créatures."

Sans l'écouter, les agents lancèrent un sort du saucisson et firent léviter le jeune homme hors de la valise. On sembla enfin remarquer la présence d'Alice qui fut elle aussi saucissonnée et remontée.

Le stress de la jeune fille n'avait pas arrêté d'empirer depuis le début de la course poursuite ridicule et le fait d'être attachée sans aucune raison n'arrangeât rien. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la valise, ce fut la goutte de trop. En voyant le sac, si petit, d'où sortait une dizaine de personne, sa raison lâcha prise en même temps que son self-control qui lui filait entre les doigts. Les liens magiques réagirent et resserrèrent leurs emprises, poussant un peu plus Alice dans ses retranchements. La panique l'envahie tandis qu'elle avait plus de mal à respirer.

Elle tenta de prévenir son amie, mais sa respiration saccadée bloqua les mots dans sa gorge. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la pièce explosa.

Le pouvoir de la jeune femme se déchaina, calcinant littéralement les cordes qui la retenaient, renversant la table devant elle et envoyant s'écraser contre le mur la totalité des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Un vent sorti de nulle part malmenait des feuilles et des dossiers ballotés et déchirés par ces vents contraires. Au même moment, ses ailes reprirent leur apparence habituelle et des particules noires et grises entourèrent la jeune femme. Dans ce déchainement de magie, personne ne remarqua que la cage du chat s'était brisée, libérant l'animal. Cependant, au lieu de s'enfuir, il s'avança vers sa maîtresse. Ginger miaula doucement et vint se frotter contre les chevilles d'Alice. A ce contact, elle se fit violence pour reprendre le contrôle du flux magique qui s'échappait d'elle et pour respirer plus lentement. Epuisée, elle se mit à genoux dans les débris et laissa les ronronnements de Ginger finir de la calmer. L'énergie destructrice ne se manifesta même pas une minute et pourtant, lorsqu'Alice se calma enfin, il n'y avait plus rien tenant debout dans la pièce.

Lorsque la poussière crée par ce remue-ménage finit par retomber, le groupe de sorciers, toujours contre le mur, put se rendre compte des dégâts. Au milieu des décombres, une jeune femme était recroquevillée sur elle-même, entourée de deux grandes ailes. Elle serrait contre sa poitrine un chat roux qui ronronnait doucement.

Cassandra fut la première à sortir de sa torpeur et oser s'approcher de son amie.

« Alice, ça va ? »

La rousse leva les yeux vers elle et hocha lentement la tête. Cassandra vint poser la main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant d'accord ?

\- Je ne voulais pas, murmura Alice, la voix brisée.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas »

Les agents derrière elles s'étaient avancées aussi, voyant tout danger écarté. La plupart s'affairait à remettre en ordre le petit bureau, sans utiliser la magie. Un homme s'avança au même niveau que Cassandra et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

\- Oui, désolée pour tout ça, normalement j'arrive à le contrôler, s'excusa Alice

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons réparer tout ça en moins de deux. Dites-moi, vous nous avez fait une sacrée démonstration, je n'avais jamais vu ça !

\- Moi non plus, avoua Cassandra

\- Cela vous gênerait de m'accompagner dans un endroit plus propice pour discuter de tout ça ?

\- _Qu'en dis-tu Alice ?_ Demanda la jeune femme en français

- _Ils peuvent m'aider pas vrai ?_

\- _Oui_

-Alors on vous suit, répondit-elle à l'homme. »

* * *

 **Voila fin du chapitre ! on en parle que le chat était en mode chuk norris? non? bon ok ^^**

 **Le prochain chapitre est déjà en préparation, il arrive vite (enfin j'espère). Hésitez pas a me laisser des reviews, ça me fait plaisir de les lire et d'avoir des conseil ou des critiques constructives ^^**

 **Réponses au précédentes Review:**

 **Ayumi Fukubi , Ginger est de retour! meme si il n'était pas vraiment parti. Et oui je sais que tu es allée à Londres, sans moi, vilaine :p**

 **Lyragates Le reste de la classe s'en fut à Londres, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup … d'examens parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison que je soit la seule a en souffrir XD Tu a raison, le reste du voyage ne sera pas moins bizarre, sinon ou est l'intérêt?**

 **Bisous, à bientôt les niffleurs ! :3**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Salut les niffleurs, j'espère que vous aller bien! Personnellement, j'ai eu beaucoup de problème perso du coup je n'ai pas pu update la fanfic depuis LLOOOOONNNGGTTEEEMMMPPPSSSS malgré ma promesse, désolée, pour la peine je vous offres tous une bière au beurre! (je rigole, je n'ai pass assez de galion :p). Je vous conseil de lire jusqu'au bout car pour une fois j'aurais des conseil a vous demander.**

 **sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Obscurus alba**_

 **En route vers le ministère!**

* * *

Alice attrapa son chat en mode chiffon d'une main et sa valise de l'autre, abandonnant la cage de son animal, défoncée.

" On vous suit, répéta la jeune femme.

\- Vous allez vraiment sortir comme ça ?"

Alice prit conscience que ses ailes, encore visibles, avaient mis en lambeaux son t-shirt et qu'elle était actuellement en soutien-gorge devant une vingtaine de personnes. Son visage prit la même couleur que ses cheveux et elle s'empressa de réparer le tissu d'un mouvement de main, tandis que, dans son dos, ses ailes perdaient leur opacité. L'homme en face d'elle ne fit aucun commentaire et sortit de la pièce. Alice le suivit, Ginger toujours serré contre son cœur. Cassandra était quelques mètres derrière et discutait avec le magiezoologiste encadré par les agents venus en renfort.

Le petit groupe sortit de l'aéroport sans que personne ne s'étonne de la présence de cette procession pour le moins étrange. Une fois dehors, ils se dirigèrent vers la file d'attente pour les taxis en passant devant tout le monde. L'un des agents agita un morceau de bois d'où s'échappa une minuscule étincelle bleutée. Aussitôt, une calèche tirée par un grand cheval noir et squelettique s'approcha d'eux.

Alice fit un pas en arrière lorsque la bête tourna la tête vers elle ; dans ses bras, Ginger miaula doucement avant de tendre la tête pour renifler l'étrange créature, puis miaula à nouveau avant de ronronner. La jeune rousse s'avança et posa sa paume sur le museau osseux et froid de l'animal

"Vous montez ? la héla l'homme qui semblait diriger la petite expédition."

Alice sursauta et revint à la réalité. Elle lança un dernier regard à l'étrange créature et s'engouffra dans la calèche. La porte se ferma toute seule tandis que la jeune femme s'asseyait sur la banquette, son chat enroulé en un petit tas sur ses genoux.

« Tu nous faisais quoi, se moqua gentiment son amie. On aurait dit que tu avais bugué.

-Cet animal m'intriguait, répondit Alice, songeuse.

-Quel animal ? Ta boule de poils rousse ? Il n'y a pas que toi qu'elle intrigue. Il est suspect ton chat.

-Premièrement, mon chat est tout à fait normal, deuxièmement, je parlais de l'autre animal. »

Il y eut un silence d'incompréhension de la part de son amie. Alice s'empressa de changer de conversation.

« Peu importe. Où allons-nous ?

\- Au ministère de la magie, par Merlin ! S'exclama l'homme, exagérant son propos d'un geste théâtral.

-Au ministère de la… ça existe ça ?

-Bien sûr !

\- Et où est ce fameux ministère ?

-Dans le centre de Londres. En temps normal nous aurions pris le réseau de cheminée, mais mieux vaut éviter de vous brusquer. Nous ne voulons pas d'un autre … incident. »

Alice rougit et tourna la tête. Leur étrange véhicule s'était mis en marche et s'insérait dans la file de voitures. Personne ne semblait s'étonner de la présence d'une calèche dans la circulation. Elle accélérât tandis que le reste des véhicules ralentissait devant un feu rouge. Alors que la jeune femme se préparait au choc, L'étrange animal déploya des ailes recouvertes d'une fine membrane grise, sauta et plana jusqu'au toit de la voiture qui les devançaient. Le bruit des sabots claquant sur le métal et les secousses de la cabine n'empêchèrent pas Alice de se lever pour mieux observer ce nouveau phénomène bizarre. Ils avançaient, tantôt sautant, tantôt planant au-dessus des voitures, autobus et camion, évitant ainsi la circulation lente du centre de la capitale.

« Ça alors ! mais, comment faites-vous pour expliquer aux …molmus ? ce genre d'évènement ?

-Moldus, la reprit l'homme. Et c'est simple, les moldus ne nous voient pas… ils ne voient jamais rien ! On pourrait leur mettre un dragon sous les yeux qu'ils ne le verraient pas !

-Un dragon ? »

Cassandra pouffa devant le regard ahuri de son amie. Alice lui mit une pichenette dans l'oreille pour qu'elle arrête.

« Au fait, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Oscar Johnson, je suis le directeur des transports magiques.

-Cassandra Danerol.

-Alice Cavana.

\- Enchanté »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la calèche redescendit sur la route et s'éloigna du trafic, dans une rue à l'écart. Alice sortit, son chat sous le bras, impatiente de voir à quoi ressemblait ce fameux ministère. Elle s'arrêta net, se demandant s'ils étaient au bon endroit.

« Euh… c'est différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais, murmura Alice.

-Ouais, c'est moche et ça pue !

-Cassandra ! La réprimanda la rousse, de peur de froisser leur guide. »

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Le petit groupe se trouvait dans une rue sombre, délabrée et encombrée de bennes à ordures pleines à craquer de détritus malodorants. Les murs des immeubles étaient pleins de trainées noirâtres, des packs de bières vides s'entassaient dans le caniveau et une vielle cabine téléphonique plus vraiment rouge et pleine de tags semblant sortir d'un autre siècle.

« Le ministère de la magie français est bien mieux, c'est moi qui te le dis. Ici ça ressemble à un sqwat de drogués ! Se plaignit la jeune brune.

-Attends, il y a un ministère de la magie en France ?

-Bien sûr ! Et un en Italie, en Allemagne, en Espagne, …

-Il y en a un pour chaque pays, sinon on n'arriverait jamais à contrôler tout le monde magique et ce serait la panique, l'informa l'agent avec un brin de fierté dans la voix.

-En Hongrie, au Nigeria, au Japon, en Chine, en Suède, … continua d'énumérer Cassandra.

-Elle va citer tous les pays ? Demanda l'employé du ministère

-Qui sait, soupira Alice, j'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai jamais trouvé le bouton stop et j'ai malheureusement perdu la notice ! Ne vous en faites pas, elle va vite se fatiguer. »

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le groupe d'agents qui venait d'arriver, toujours avec Alexander saucissonné et visiblement toujours sous le choc de la crise d'Alice, murmurant pour lui-même des choses sans queue ni tête.

« Ecoutez moi, nous allons passer en plusieurs groupes. Brown, Davies et Wilson, vous restez avec monsieur Leviski. Taylor, Murphy, Connor, Smith et Thomas, vous passez par les toilettes moldues, prévenez l'adjoint des accidents et catastrophes magiques, ainsi que celui du département des mystères qu'une audience aura lieu d'ici 10 minutes dans mon bureau. Anderson, faites de même avec le directeur de la coopération magique internationale. Quant à Walsh et moi-même nous préviendrons Mr Miller qu'un incident concernant le contrôle et la régularisation des créatures magique a eu lieu. Nous passons en premier avec ces jeunes demoiselles. Rendez-vous dans 10 minutes dans mon bureau. Surtout restez sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer avec les moldus du coin. »

Les autres agents acquiescèrent et formèrent instantanément les groupes.

Johnson s'approcha de la cabine et l'ouvrit en un geste théâtral comme s'il invitait les deux françaises à rentrer dans un palais : « Après vous ! »

Alice suivit la brune qui semblait sereine et entra dans l'espace exigu. Les employés du ministère s'y engouffrèrent à leur tour et le directeur des transports magique dut jouer des coudes pour atteindre le téléphone fixé à la paroi du fond de la cabine. Cassandra regarda son amie et mima quelqu'un qui étouffait, faisant pouffer la rousse. Pendant ce temps, Johnson appuya sur les chiffres « 6-2-4-4-2 » et décrocha le combiné. Une voix féminine retentit alors dans l'ensemble de la cabine.

« Bienvenue au Ministère de la magie veuillez s'il vous plait donner votre nom et votre statut.

\- Oscar Johnson, directeur des transports magiques. Je suis accompagné de William Walsh du même département et de deux jeunes françaises, Alice Cavana et Cassandra Danerol qui sont ici pour une demande d'audience. Nous avons aussi un animal déclaré.

-Nous prions les visiteurs d'attacher leurs badges de façon visible, merci. »

Trois badges tombèrent dans la trappe ou la monnaie était rendue avec un bruit sourd. Le troisième était une sorte de médaille en carton à accrocher au collier du chat. Johnson les leurs remit tandis que la cabine s'enfonçait lentement dans la terre. Alice se dépêcha d'accrocher l'étiquette portant son nom et sa nationalité, légèrement nerveuse avant de passer celle de Ginger autour de son cou. La cabine s'arrêta brusquement et le chat feula pour montrer son mécontentement.

Tout le monde sortit pour se retrouver dans une sorte de petite pièce de contrôle.

« Les visiteurs sont priés de faire enregistrer leurs baguettes avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du ministère. »

Cassandra sortit alors un bout de bois de sa poche et le présenta à la femme. On remit une caisse pour qu'Alice y dépose son chat ainsi qu'un papier sur lequel était marqué « Sans baguette » accompagné d'un tampon (Un grand M). Ils passèrent ensuite un portique, puis une porte double qui s'ouvrit sur un espace gigantesque. En effet, le groupe évoluait dans un couloir immense, bordé de cheminées d'où sortait à intervalle régulier des hommes et des femmes dans des robes noires ou sombres. Tous semblaient pressés et s'offusquaient de la lenteur du groupe due aux deux jeunes femmes émerveillées qui ne savaient plus où regarder. En arrivant au bout du couloir, le duo s'arrêta net, sans voix. Au milieu de ce qui semblait être une rotonde enterrée, entourée par des centaines de balcons s'empilant à perte de vue, se tenait une pierre immense sur laquelle était gravé un nombre incalculable de noms en lettre d'or, surmontés d'une seule phrase lisible de loin « À ceux que les ténèbres nous ont enlevés ». De l'eau ruisselait sur la pierre et était recueillie par une sorte de douve à sa base. Alice s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur la surface froide et humide de la roche. Elle senti aussitôt la tristesse, la douleur mais aussi la fierté s'emparer d'elle. Elle retira sa main, les larmes aux yeux, surprise.

« N'ayez pas peur, lui dit Johnson. Il s'agit d'un mémorial que nous avons enchanté pour que quiconque l'effleure puisse ressentir ce que les survivant de la guerre contre Vous-savez-qui ont ressenti, afin que personne n'oublie jamais le sacrifice qu'a coûté la liberté du monde magique. Chaque nom inscrit ici représente un héros qui s'est battu vaillamment contre les ténèbres qui nous menaçaient. »

Cassandra vint poser sa main sur le mémorial et jeta une drôle de pièce dans l'eau. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et remarqua avec surprise que l'eau était salée, comme des larmes. Alice rajouta cette guerre dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler à la liste des choses à éclaircir plus tard. Le groupe se remit en marche et elle jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, remerciant silencieusement ce « Fred Weasley » bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il avait fait ni qui il était.

* * *

 **Et voila! Je vous rassure le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et cette fois ci je vous jure que c'est vrai! y aura plus d'action**

 **pour les réponses au review (si vous lisez toujours XD) j'y répond juste après. D'abord j'aimerais faire ne sorte de collecte d'idée de perso parce qu'ils vas m'en falloir pas mal pour la suite et j'avoue que créer des personnages c'est pas mon fort. donc si ça vous dit vous pouvez me faire des proposition, juste mettez pas l'âge histoire que je puisse les placer ou j'en ai besoin. J'en dis pas plus, place au réponses !**

 **CrimsonBravo : oui Alice fait souvent ce genre de crise mais généralement elle efface la mémoire des gens, la elle peut pas trop ^^ et pour mon titre je te gne non mais oh!**

 **Lyragates : Tout d'abord je te déteste pour la suite de ta fanfic tu es cruelle vilaine madame. Ensuite oui les agents garde leurs calmes devant un obscurial, mais en même temps paniquer reviendrais a paniquer Alice. Mauvaise idée tu peux le deviner :p**

 **N'hésitez pas a me laisser d'autre review, ça m'aide vraiment et surtout, ça me motive a écrire quand j'ai la flemme de recevoir un mail en mode "bah alors t'es mourru ou ... on attends nous!"**

 **Bon je vous laisse, à plus les niffleurs 3**


End file.
